Waiting
by xHthax
Summary: D.Sebastião se prepara para a batalha de sua vida. Mas Portugal prefere que seu rei não vá.


- Bom, está tudo pronto! - Exclamou o rapaz, acabando de fechar sua sacola de viagem e se virando para o homem mais velho ao seu lado - Tem certeza de que não queres ir também?

Manuel sorriu para seu rei, D. Sebastião:

- Não posso - Respondeu - Tenho ordens de retornar à colônia assim que fores possível. - Fazia o possível para não parecer preocupado demais. Seu rei era muito jovem, e era mais ainda para partir para uma guerra.

D. Sebastião pareceu notar, pois sorriu em resposta e disse:

- Não se preocupe, meu caro - E colocou a mão livre no ombro de D. Sebastião - Será só um tempo. Uns meses. Voltarei antes que notes.

- Eu confio em você, meu rei. - Respondeu Manuel, ainda que sendo contra - Espero que faças uma viagem segura.

- E farei! Com certeza! - O jovem rei sacou sua espada e a brandiu - Mal posso esperar para fazer minha parte e lutar e...e...oops... - Ele rapidamente perdeu o equilíbrio por causa da espada pesada, mas depois recobrou a pose.

Manuel não pode deixar de rir. Seu chefe atual era divertido, jovem, e cheio de energia, com boas promessas para o futuro de sua casa, que há pouquíssimo tempo fora assolada por um grande terremoto. Ele, sem dúvida, era uma figura muito importante para aquele reino. E isso preocupava Manuel. Tinha a estranha sensação de que a ida de seu rei para a guerra não era uma boa idéia. Mas não podia impedir diante das circunstâncias que o fizeram ir para a batalha:

- Meu senhor - Um homem abriu a porta do quarto de D. Sebastião, chamando a atenção dos dois - Estamos partindo.

O rosto do rei iluminou-se:

- Ah! - Fez, empolgado - Já estou indo! - Ele se virou para Manuel, sem desfazer o sorriso - Bom... Está na hora.

Antes que o mais velho pudesse responder, D. Sebastião deu-lhe um abraço apertado e caloroso:

- Vejo você em alguns meses, Portugal. - Disse - Eu voltarei em breve.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o coração de Manuel se apertar. Não sabia o significado daquilo, mas não conseguia imaginar se significava algo bom. Tentou evitar pensar nisso enquanto retribuia o abraço ao seu rei, e dizia:

- Faça uma boa viagem, gajo - Disse - E volte com louvores para nós.

* * *

><p>Já havia passado o prazo.<p>

Já havia se passado bem além do prazo de permanência dele.

Manuel estava sentado na praia, olhando o horizonte, as vagas quebrando na praia calmamente. D. Sebastião ainda não voltara desde que partira para a guerra.

Os que já haviam retornado diziam que ele ainda estava lá, lutando. Outros não sabiam responder. O português não sabia em quem acreditar. Pois havia uma sensação confusa dentro de si, era um peso, um incômodo, misturado com a sensação de que algo estava faltando. Não era a primeira vez que ele sentia aquilo, mas só agora ele se preocupava.

Algumas pessoas vinham conversar com ele, de vez em quando, para ter informações ou para por uma vela na costa e rezar para que o rei voltasse logo e a salvo. E cada vez que uma pessoa vinha, aquele sentimento só piorava. Deixando Manuel cada vez mais confuso...:

- Já começou a sentir? - Perguntou uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

O português se virou, encontrando Arthur parado, também observando o mar. Tinha as feições mau-humoradas, como sempre, mas Manuel não pode deixar de notar um que de preocupação:

- Arthur? O que estás a fazer aqui...?

- Francis me contou o que aconteceu - Respondeu o inglês, sentando-se ao lado dele na praia - E vim ver como você estava.

Os olhos de Manuel voltaram-se mais uma vez para o mar:

- Estou bem, estou bem - Disse, em voz baixa - É só que... - Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, não sabia se comentava a sensação estranha que tinha, mas não pode deixar de retomar as primeiras palavras do amigo "Já começou a sentir?". Será que ele sabia? - ... Estou preocupado, só isso - Mas ainda achava melhor não comentar.

Arthur deu um riso fraco, sabia o que ele escondia:

- Sei... - Disse, fazendo uma breve pausa - Me diz uma coisa, Manuel, você conhece a história de Robin Hood, certo?

- Conheço... - Respondeu o português, confuso - Você vive me contando sobre...

- Uma ótima pessoa, devo dizer - Continuou Arthur, meio rápido, como se não quisesse mudar de idéia do que falava - Roubar dos ricos para dar aos pobres era uma boa idéia... Mas, bem, isso não é importante... Você se lembra que ele, seus colegas, o povo, esperava pelo rei Richard Lionheart*, certo?

- Certo...

- O caso dele é mais ou menos como o seu... Nosso rei partiu para a guerra e sumiu. Eu também acompanhei a partida dele, não queria que fosse... - Ele respirou fundo - Eu sentia que alguma coisa ia dar errado, ele estava confiante, mas eu não conseguia sentir o mesmo. Sabia que não era uma boa idéia... - Ele fez uma pausa e fitou o rosto do amigo, seu rosto mostrava confusão e surpresa - Pois bem... Ele partiu, o povo querendo ou não, ele partiu. E passaram-se dias, semanas, meses... anos. E nenhum sinal desse nosso rei. E cada vez que esse tempo passava, eu me sentia cada vez mais estranho, confuso... Uma agonia enorme tomava conta de mim, um peso... Não era dor... Era só um incômodo... - O inglês fez mais uma pausa e virou-se para Manuel - Você está sentindo isso, certo?

O português confirmou com um aceno. Era a mesmíssima coisa que acontecera com ele, o mesmo receio, a mesma agonia. Aquilo estava deixando-o assustado:

- Onde queres chegar com isso? - Perguntou, nervoso.

Arthur voltou também os olhos para o mar, fitando o horizonte interminável, onde parecia que a terra se encontrava com o mar:

- É um defeito que nós, países temos, essa sensação. É uma capacidade que, com certeza, a maioria de nós detesta ter. Ainda mais depois que a sentimos...

- Eu não estou entendendo, Arthur... Que capacidade é essa?

O inglês deu um sorriso triste:

- A capacidade de saber que aquele que esperamos não vai mais voltar...

Manuel sentiu uma dor enorme em seu peito. Como se Arthur tivesse atravessado-o com a mão e agarrado o coração dele. Não sabia como responder àquelas palavras, sua voz havia quase que sumido completamente, tudo que ele conseguira dizer foi:

- ...Ele não vai mais voltar? É isso?

Arthur balançou a cabeça negativamente:

- O rei Richard jamais voltou... Eu vi Robin Hood morrer ainda com esperanças de ver o rei retornar... Nenhuma outra pessoa que nossos colegas esperaram por tanto tempo voltaram. Só raras exceções... Eu sinto muito, Manuel.

O português não respondeu. Apenas continuou a fitar o mar, pensando no que fazer. Aquele rei que traria esperança para todos havia partido para nunca mais retornar, e o povo continuava a esperar. Enquanto conversava com Arthur, outras pessoas vieram checar se havia algum navio no horizonte, todas com esperança nos olhos, dizendo para si mesmas "ele voltará logo". Manuel não podia deixar que eles soubessem a verdade.

Subitamente, ele se levantou. Sua visão começara a ficar estranhamente embaçada, e um nó formou-se em sua garganta, mas ele resistiu:

- Manuel? - Chamou Arthur, surpreso, enquanto o acompanhava com os olhos - O que foi?

- Obrigado pelo aviso, meu amigo - Respondeu o outro, com a voz embargada, mesmo com ele tantando mantê-la firme - Você sempre me ensina algo. Mas, dessa vez, somente eu saberei desse facto. Preciso dizer ao meu povo que não deixe de acreditar na volta de nosso rei.

- O que? - Arthur se levantou também - Você não pode! Precisa dizer a todos que...

- Você avisou as pessoas sobre seu rei?

O inglês ficou em silêncio. Era verdade, ele nunca contara ao povo sobre a morte de Richard. Pensara como Manuel estava pensando agora. Não podia tirar a esperança das pessoas em um momento tão difícil como aquele:

- Minha casa acabou de ser destruída por um terremoto - Manuel apertou os punhos enquanto falava - D. Sebastião havia prometido ajudar ao povo a recuperar o que fora perdido... Eu não posso... Eu não posso chegar agora para eles e contar o que houve. - Ele pousou a mão sobre seu peito - Essa sensação é terrível, mas pode servir-nos como um sinal bom, pelo menos por um tempo. - Ele se virou para o amigo - Quando for a hora, todos vão saber. Mas não agora...

Dizendo isso, Manuel começou a correr em direção ao palácio, deixando Arthur para trás.

* * *

><p>Olá~ Bem, essa fic não foi escrita por mim e sim pela minha amiga que me concedeu a permissão dela de postar aqui. Manuel é nosso OC para Portugal e que agora teve seu design adotado como o ponytail!Portugal desenhado no blog do Himaruya. Mas o nome é ideia nossa: Manuel Joaquim Alcântara.<p>

E com a palavra, a autora da fic:

**HikaC:  
><strong>Tá, algumas coisas que preciso falar:

-Sou brasileira (MESMO?) e, bem, eu não sou nada boa em escrever o português europeu. Então, portugueses, me desculpem os erros e a falta do português de Portugal correto em algumas partes.

- Bom, eu estudo Letras na faculdade, e na minha aula de Literatura Portuguesa (E nas minhas aulas de Literatura na escola mesmo), eu aprendi que por muito tempo, em Portugal, as pessoas esperaram pela volta de D. Sebastião, apareceu em livros e tal. Então, de novo, me desculpem qualquer erro histórico.

Ah, e essa coisa de "sensação estranha" eu mesma criei (Digo eu, mas meio mundo pode ter tido a mesma idéia XD!), é uma teoria que eu vinha pensando há algum tempo, se os países sentiriam quando algo acontecesse com o seu povo.

Então? Gostaram? Não? reviews?


End file.
